


“Are you ticklish?”

by Dadzawa, gummyconcrete



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Gen, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Wingman Kaminari Denki, but generally speaking he swears a lot, he is also ticklish, maybe not so much in this fic, rip Shouji, which brings me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyconcrete/pseuds/gummyconcrete
Summary: The simple question’s response is almost instantaneous. The blond’s head snaps up, brow tensing with all the worry he could muster, and he inches five feet away from Kaminari, the chair screeching in protest against the dorm floor.“No, I’m not fucking ticklish,” he spits the word with exaggerated distaste; “what kinda fucking question is that, Pikachu?!”





	“Are you ticklish?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s Dadzawa! 
> 
> I blame MoonlightPale for this, this was all her idea and I absolutely enabled her lmao
> 
> Technically tho, we’re posting this for the free prompt of Day 7 of KiriBaku week
> 
> Please enjoy our bullshit :D
> 
> ——
> 
>  
> 
> Oh helloooooo my lovely ass children, ‘‘tis mptb, your number one hoe. 
> 
> I’m late, but I got Starbucks, so whazzgood?
> 
> Scroll down for the vines!

“Are you ticklish?”

The simple question’s response is almost instantaneous. The blond’s head snaps up, brow tensing with all the worry he could muster, and he inches five feet away from Kaminari, the chair screeching in protest against the dorm floor.

“No, I’m not fucking ticklish,” he spits the word with exaggerated distaste; “what kinda fucking question is that, Pikachu?!”

He shrugs, doing his best to keep a noncommittal face despite the mischievous grin that starts to grow. “I don’t know, Bakubro, I thought it was a simple one? Like, there’s only two possible answers, yes or no, and I guess you answered. Damn, this means I owe Sero money…”

Kirishima chuckles, content. The squad is having a movie marathon night, and the—stupid—question had come up while Sero had gone to grab a midnight stash of oreos.

Mina was painting a dozing Jirou’s nails, a devious Cheshire Cat smile spread across her face. Kirishima and Bakugou—who was _not_ fucking _ticklish_ —were stationed on the study table, for lack of place to sit.

Kaminari was on the rug, next to Jirou’s slumbering form, drawing lines of whipped cream idly on her arms, wriggling his brows as he taunted Bakugou.

Sero had been surfing the TV for stuff to watch—and left when he got the slightest bit hungry, promising highly for his harvest from the pantry.

“So you’re not ticklish?” Mina asks, as she screws the polish shut, a frown of disappointment on her face.

“Yes, Pinky,” Bakugou snaps, and then plucks a marker from the pen stand, throwing it towards her. “Draw a coupla dicks on the slut’s face from my side.”

Mina giggles deviously, as she complies, with great grace.

“But if you’re not ticklish,” Kirishima leans towards Bakugou, his red eyes dancing in mirth. “Why were you laughing that day?”

Bakugou tenses almost imperceptibly, then shoots Kirishima a glare and replies, “I wasn’t fucking laughing because I’m ticklish, I was laughing cuz I was gonna fucking end your entire existence Shitty Hair.”

“And yet, I’m still here.” He spreads his arms, as if expressing a point; “Existing. So, Bakugou,” he continues, leaning forward and grinning more than before, “why were you laughing?”

He hardens his face just in time to defend against the exploding palm that meets his nose.

The door opens and Sero walks back in, arms full of snacks stolen from the kitchen, and the conversation is quickly dropped in favor of focusing back on the tv and whatever movie Mina decides on. But Kirishima doesn’t forget.

He also doesn’t miss that Bakugou never actually answers the last question.

  
———————

  
Later that night, after the squad has dispersed back to their respective rooms, Kirishima finds Bakugou sleepily following him into his dorm. He pauses at the door and looks back curiously. “You staying the night with me, or d’you wanna go back to yours?”

“Wanna sleep with you.”

Kirishima has to stifle a grin at the phrasing, opting instead to say “Alright babe.”

They get in their pajamas and settle into Kirishima’s bed, facing each other. He cups Bakugou’s cheek with one hand and pulls him into a sweet kiss, one that didn’t ask for anything—A simple press of his lips, warm and lingering.

Bakugou makes a sleepy hum of contentment and scoots a bit closer, leaning into Eijirou, hand going up to his red hair, fingers at his nape.

Kirishima, realizing this is an invitation, brings his own hands around Bakugou’s waist, pulling him close, the wrinkles of their clothes against each other—but he pulls away, stopping the kiss.

Bakugou frowns, and so as to assuage his thoughts, Ei presses his lips to the rise of his collarbone, savouring the dance of pulse under his lips, and peppers kisses, rising higher up the slope of his neck.

Bakugou’s fingers tangled in Kirishima’s locks, anticipation—

And then Kirishima’s tongue shot out, at the soft spot under his jaw—a slow swipe, ghosting—

And laughter— _fucking laughter!_ —burbles out from Bakugou’s lips, and he keens away from the Red Riots touch.

But Kirishima holds onto Bakugou’s biceps, rolling him to the bottom, pinning him to the mattress, as he drags his rather sharp canine across the shadow of his collarbone.

Bakugou is shaking under him, stifling laughter, an angry blush dusting his nose. “Ei, what are you—” He breaks off in a strangled wheeze, as Kirishima trails the tips of his fingers slowly across his chest, tongue out again.

Bakugou inhales sharply, “I swear to fuck, Kirishima, if this is because of before—”

Kirishima smiles innocently at his boyfriend, before digging his fingers into Bakugou’s side. His reaction is immediate: eyes fly open wide, mouth agape in an expression of _Oh fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this,_ knees doing their level best to reach his chest—but with a certain redhead in the way, that’s not going to happen.

Then the laughter starts. The real one.

He’s almost screaming, giggles pushing past with the force of a thousand rivers, an uninterrupted stream of mirth, convulsions of unaltered glee. Kirishima doesn’t let up, not in the slightest, but he almost breaks his grip when he notices Bakugou literally crying with laughter.

 _God_ , his boyfriend is so beautiful when he laughs.

“K–Kiri, stop! Stop, I’m gonna—”

Whatever he was going to finish with was lost to the laughter.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ From the wall connecting Kirishima’s room to Shouji’s. Both boys freeze, eyes wide, hardly daring to breathe.

“Could you two please shut up? It’s 1am, we have class tomorrow.”

“Sorry, Shouji. Goodnight!” Kirishima calls back, a sheepish grin taking over his face. He gets off of Bakugou and lies down next to him, not daring to look him in the eye. If he does, he knows he’ll burst into laughter.

Bakugou grunts and raps on the wall. “Tentacles, if you tell anyone I’m ticklish, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“Stop calling me Tentacles and your secret is safe with me.”

“Fine.”

Kiri is lying there, ~~barbecue sauce on his titties~~ staring at the ceiling and trying to fight the smile on his face. It’s not funny. It’s not. They woke up Shouji and they have to be awake for class in a few hours. This is not a laughing—

_Hic._

Did Bakugou just…?

_Hic._

And whatever restraint Kirishima has on his laughter slips and he’s gone, lost to the absurdity that is the small hours of the morning. He can faintly hear a muffled groan from the other side of the wall, and Bakugou elbows him in the side, but as long as he keeps hiccuping Kirishima keeps laughing.

Eventually the giggles and hiccups subside, and Kirishima snuggles up to his boyfriend’s side.

“Bitch.”

He hums sleepily. “Love you too.”

And they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Also hAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKUGOU YOU ABSOLUTE GREMLIN CHILD!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  **references:**  
>  • oh, fuck, i can’t believe you done this.  
> • so i’m sitting there, bbq sauce on my titties


End file.
